Second Place, Always
by Pala-and-Papipa
Summary: Sequel to Under the Pillow. Duncan and Gwen face the consequences of their actions.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Place, Always**

**by Pala-and-Papipa**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Chris laughed as he watched the clip over and over and over again. "I did not see that coming!" he said as he called Chef over to watch.

Chef reluctantly walked over, scared to see what Chris had found this time. As he watched it, he muttered, "Oh my Lord..."

Gwen woke up, feeling unusually tired because of last night's events. But she felt unusually happy because of last night's events. "I still can't believe Duncan has that picture of Courtney under his pillow," she giggled, getting out of her bunk, changing her clothes. As soon as she finished, she headed to the mess hall to get breakfast.

Duncan and Gwen avoided each other as much as possible which was hard to do since they were on the same team and they sat directly across from each other. They both felt uncomfortable, wincing every time one tried to talk to the other. Luckily, Trent was there to keep the awkwardness at a stable level. Unfortunately, he kept asking both Gwen and Duncan what was going on, noticing that their usual constant chattering wasn't present.

"Um... what's going on between you two?" he asked, and got no reply. He shrugged, saying, "OK then." He savored the fact that they weren't talking to each other, mostly because he was scared. Scared that Gwen would choose Duncan over him. But not today!

Leshawna also noticed the silence. She sat by Gwen and asked, "Gwen, what's wrong between you and that delinquent? You two are usually talking."

Gwen sighed, "I know. It's just that something happened."

Leshawna pushed, "What?"

Duncan glared at Gwen. She stuttered, staring at the floor, "N-nothing. Nothing happened."

Chris burst into the mess hall, and yelled through his unnecessary megaphone, "ALRIGHT, CASTMATES! THERE WILL BE NO CHALLENGE TODAY!"

Many castmates sighed in relief while others screamed in delight. "Thank you, whoever's up there," Heather said, surprisingly.

Chris smiled his evil smile and yelled, "BUT THERE IS SOMETHING WE'D LIKE YOU ALL TO WATCH!" Whispering, he said to Duncan and Gwen, "You might want to run away for this one."

Duncan and Gwen exchanged worried glances, and quietly slipped away into the kitchen, unnoticed. "Oh crap, he's probably going to show them!" Gwen fretted.

Duncan put a hand on her shoulder. "Gwen, just calm down, OK? It's not going to be the end of the world," he soothed, trying to make Gwen calm down.

Gwen started to sweat, moist beads starting to roll down her face. "But Trent will see and Leshawna will see and if Courtney's watching, she'll see!" she yelled, hyperventilating.

Duncan thought for a moment, and came up with a plan. "Gwen," he said, putting both hands on her shoulders. Gwen continued to hyperventilate and stared off into the distance. "Gwen!" Duncan yelled, shaking his friend fiercely until he got her attention, "listen, I got a plan!"

Gwen breathed rapidly, looking at Duncan. "Yeah, what?" she asked, her voice shaky.

Duncan smiled, and whispered the plan to her.

Chris stood in front of the castmates minus Gwen and Duncan, smiling. In just a few minutes, the video would play on the 150-inch TV he bought, and will create havoc among the castmates, especially Trent and, if she was watching, Courtney. He laughed to himself, causing eight teens to stare at him weird.

Still smiling, Chris yelled into his megaphone, "ALRIGHTY THEN! YOUR FEATURE PRESENTATION WILL START IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE... NOW!"

The 150-inch TV screen showed Duncan and Gwen, but not what they were doing last night. In fact, it was a video previously recorded a few minutes earlier.

Laughing, the two people on the screen taunted Chris. "We just totally switched the videos!" Duncan yelled from the speakers.

"Sorry Chris, but we couldn't let that be seen," Gwen said, innocently smiling.

The video stopped. Many castmates were confused, Chris was enraged. He ran over to the main control where the video was projected. What he saw was horrifying.

"What are you doing?!" Chris yelled, his eyes narrowing as he watched the two unravel the original video's tape. "I was supposed to show that video to boost ratings! Don't you care about the ratings?!"

Duncan, laughing, struggled to say, "Y-you... are... so... pathetic!"

Gwen accidentally stated, "At least I didn't tell him about that picture of Courtney under your pillow."

Duncan's laughing stopped, and Chris' eyes widened. "Dude, you have a picture of Courtney under your pillow?" he asked, amused. "Who's pathetic now?!"

Duncan grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt, yelling, "If you tell anyone, I will gut you like a fish!"

Chris laughed, gasping, "OK, dude! I-I won't!"

Gwen squeaked, "Sorry."

Duncan sighed, "No, no. It's OK."

They returned to the mess hall, Gwen looking ashamed, Duncan probably depressed and Chris' face red from laughing, which he was still doing. "I still can't believe it!" he yelled. "You should show me!"

Duncan scoffed, "No dude!"

Trent asked, confused, "Show him what?"

"Nothing," Duncan said, crossing his arms and looking at the floor.

* * *

**End of chapter 1!!! Now, this is the first of either five or ten chapters in this sequel, so be patient!!! And on the very last one, you'll find out why I chose the title.**

**Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Soon day turned to night, and everyone went to their trailers. That is, everyone except Trent, who was determined to find out what happened that night that set off all that confusing chatter. He didn't get very far in his search for the truth.

Sighing, Gwen said, "Trent, for the last time, no. I'm not going to tell you." She lay down on her bunk, her back on the mattress.

Putting on his best puppy dog eyes, Trent said, "But I'm your boyfriend. Please tell me."

"No Trent," she said, getting annoyed. "I can't. I'm sure Duncan will probably tell you."

Trent immediately glared. Even the mention of his girlfriend's best friend's name set him off. "Fine, I'll ask him," he grumbled, reluctantly going back into the guys' trailer to ask Duncan about whatever happened.

Duncan was sitting on his bunk, shirtless, listening to his music. He noticed Trent walking towards him, so he took off his headphones and placed them at his side, pausing the song. "Oh hi, my best friend's boyfriend," he said, rolling his eyes. "What do you need? Romance advice?"

Trent sighed, "No, Gwen told me to ask you if you knew what you, her and Chris were talking about."

Duncan's face darkened. "Sorry, no can do," he said, putting his headphones back on. "It's our little secret. Two secrets, actually. I'm pretty sure Chef knows by now."

Trent's eyes widened. "Wait, can I ask–" His words were drowned out by Paramore.

Trent sighed and went in his bunk, waiting for something to happen. And something did. He noticed a corner of a colored picture sticking out of Duncan's pillow. Trent, checking to make sure Duncan wasn't noticing, walked out of his bunk and slid over to the delinquent's bunk and took the paper out from underneath the pillow. He looked it over.

"Man, you just bothered me by asking stupid questions and now you're searching through my stuff?" a deep voice said. Trent looked up.

Trent sighed, "Damn, I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Duncan smirked and got out of his bunk and tripped Trent, the picture landing in Duncan's hand. Trent got up and tackled him and grabbed the picture out of his hand and ran out the door with the picture. Duncan recovered and followed him. This time, he tackled Trent and put his back on Trent's chest, attempting to cut his air supply, however that works.

"You never ever do that again, understand?!" Duncan screamed at Trent, still being crushed under the delinquent.

This woke the girls up. The first to run out to see what was happening was Gwen, who gasped, "Duncan! Stop!"

Duncan looked up and saw the Goth staring at the scene. "But he took my picture!" Duncan said, defending himself.

Gwen walked over to the guys, raising an eyebrow. "Right, like Trent would want to steal that," she said sarcastically. "Now stop before someone gets killed! I don't want either of you to die today!"

Duncan snarled at Trent and got up, allowing the camo-wearing songwriter to breathe. In Trent's hand was a picture of Courtney, the same one under Duncan's pillow. Duncan smiled at Gwen, said, "Told ya," and walked back to the guy's trailer.

Duncan smiled in satisfaction as he heard Gwen lecture Trent about stealing other people's things. "Strange, she doesn't lecture me about that," he muttered to himself, amused.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done!!! I'm already starting the last chapter, so I better update very quickly. Also, there will be three more chapters. I have decided to make it only five. The longest story I've ever written was twenty chapters long, but I discontinued it. It was a Percy Jackson story. Also, the longest story I've ever completed to put on FFN was six chapters long, The Pancakeness, a Star Wars: The Clone Wars story. I'm rambling.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Trent rubbed his chest, bruised by Duncan. Their wrestling match had almost landed him in the infirmary, but luckily no. He didn't want to go there again. Shivering from painful memories, he faced his angered girlfriend.

"Trent, you aren't supposed to take other people's things unless they let you," Gwen said, pacing back and forth, her arms behind her back all Army-like. "That picture's the closest thing Duncan has to his 'Princess'."

"But I was just wondering what it was," Trent said, sitting on the ground. They were still outside.

Gwen sighed, "Would you have liked it if Duncan stole a picture of me?"

Trent shook his head no, saying, "I-I wouldn't."

"Exactly," Gwen said, facing Trent. "You have to treat people the way you want to be treated."

Duncan sat on the footstep of the guys' trailer watching Gwen and Trent, chuckling. "Ooh, this is just too good," he muttered to himself.

Everyone finally went to bed, Trent thinking of ways to maim – or kill – Duncan. Maim or kill him mentally. Physically if possible. He glared at Duncan, who was asleep for sure this time.

Duncan was, unlike what Trent thought, awake and thinking of Courtney, and, occasionally, Gwen. Wait, Gwen? He sat up and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. No way was he thinking of Gwen! She has a guy! Yeah, a loser guy who probably doesn't even write his own songs. She deserves someone better, someone like... Duncan? No! Not him! Besides, they aren't single. He can't cheat on his girl, now can he? Unless.... No! Stop thinking like that!

After probably hours of thinking and battling against themselves, Duncan and Trent found the magical land of sleep.

Morning came, and everyone was tired. Trent smiled, unlike everyone else, glad that he found out one of the two things Duncan was talking about Chris knowing. "Yes!" he yelled to no one. "I know!"

Gwen walked up to him, asking, "Know what?"

"One of the two things Duncan was talking about Chris knowing!" he screamed at her excitedly.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "The picture and whatever the second one is, right?" she asked.

"Yes!" Trent yelled, now jumping up and down and in circles.

Gwen looked at him weird, backed away, and went to talk to Duncan who was probably saner than Trent was at that moment. "Duncan, something's up with Trent," she stated.

Duncan smirked. "I hear you, sister," he agreed. "But what's causing all the commotion?"

Gwen sighed, "He's just glad that he knows one of the two things."

Duncan nodded. "I think he wants to kill me," he randomly said.

Gwen turned to him. "What makes you say that?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Face it," Duncan said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "I'm hanging out with the hottest Gothic chick I know, and it turns out she's got a boyfriend who, by the way, is very overprotective about their relationship and would gladly kill anyone who messes with his girl."

Gwen laughed, managing to say, "Yeah, he is going to kill you."

Duncan laughed. "I hope not," he said, tightening the grip around her shoulders.

Trent looked over at their direction, eyeing the delinquent flirting with his girlfriend. He walked over to them and kindly excused Gwen, "Duncan, Gwen and I need to talk for a moment, so can you lay off the flirting a moment?"

Duncan shrugged and lowered his arm, watching the couple walk away. Trent ushered Gwen to the guys' trailer. "What do you want, Trent?" Gwen asked, looking around the trailer.

"I don't want you hanging out with Duncan anymore," Trent spluttered.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, saying, "Why not?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable," he said, putting a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"But Trent, he's the only person on this entire set who understands me!" she blurted, quickly adding, "besides you."

Trent snapped, "But what about our relationship?"

"That'll still be here," Gwen said, looking for a nearby window or door.

"Yes, but Duncan is taking that away," he pushed.

"No, he is not!" Gwen snapped back, annoyed. "Can't you just accept our friendship?!"

Trent scoffed and said, "Friendship? Don't you mean secret affair?"

"We are not having an affair of any sort!" she yelled at him, irritated. "Do you have one with, oh, I don't know... Heather, maybe?"

Trent yelled back, shocked, "No, I don't! I don't even like the little bitch!"

Outside, Duncan was walking past the trailer and heard extremely loud yelling. Wondering, he walked in to find Gwen and Trent screaming at each other. Duncan cleared his throat, and Gwen and Trent turned to him. "I thought you said you'd be talking," he said.

Gwen sighed, "We were at first. Then things got out of hand."

Trent said, "We started arguing and yelling at each other and all... and why am I telling you?"

Duncan wasn't listening to Trent, and didn't reply. Instead, he was thinking about how much Gwen needed someone else... someone who would actually take care of her instead of yell at her for no apparent reason at all. Someone like... Duncan, maybe? Yeah, he was sure of it this time. When he realized Trent said something, he asked him, "Wait, what'd you say?"

Trent rolled his eyes and said, "Never mind."

Duncan announced, "Guys, just apologize, OK? Then everything will be better. I think."

Gwen sighed and turned to Trent. "Uh... I'm sorry, Trent," she said. "I got kinda mad for a sec..."

"I'm sorry too," Trent said. They embrace, Duncan nodding in approval.

"Now that that's over, I'm going to go get breakfast," Duncan stated.

He headed out of the trailer, and Gwen said behind him, "Wait! I'll come! Come on, Trent!"

The three headed over to the mess hall, Chris watching. "Psst, Trent," he said, snickering.

Trent looked over at him, saying, "What?"

Chris laughed out loud, managing, "You should see this!" He ushered Trent into his trailer and sat him down in front of the TV. He pressed play, and the video started.

As Trent continued watching, he said, "Oh... my... God..."

* * *

**As I edit this and all, I think about Michael Jackson's death. So sudden and tragic... they still have no idea what caused it. Anway...**

**... REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Trent ran out of the trailer before the video ended, screaming. He couldn't believe his girlfriend would even do that! And to think he trusted her! "Duncan, I am so going to kill you!" he yelled when he burst into the mess hall.

Duncan scoffed, "Oh, really? And how are you going to do that?"

Trent looked at everyone, saying, "I... I don't know. Still thinking."

Leshawna stood up. "Woah, you're really considering killing the delinquent? As much as I don't like him, I really don't think–"

"Oh, I'm considering it all right!" Trent interrupted, not wanting to hear Leshawna's reasoning.

Gwen, wide-eyed, asked, "Seriously?"

Laughing, Duncan spluttered, "Bring it!"

"I will!" Trent stated, adding, "sooner or later. First I have to get supplies and all..."

Throughout the day, Trent isolated himself from the rest of the world, coming up with a master plan to kill his girlfriend's best friend. His plan consisted with a chainsaw, Hannah Montana music and Kool-Aid. Fortunately, he couldn't find any of those things around the set, so he resorted to stealing his picture of Courtney again. Then he would throw it in a river – if he could find one. Then Duncan would drown trying to get it.

"Mwah-ha-ha-ha!" Trent yelled in the trailer, making people look at the trailer weird.

Duncan asked, pointing at the trailer, knowing Trent was in there, "What's with him?"

Izzy blurted, "Oh, he's just going through a psycho phase. I've been through it before when I was five. I ended up cutting my step-mom's hand off!"

Duncan backed away from Izzy slowly. Gwen sighed, "I have no idea what's going on with Trent lately. He's going all psycho, like Izzy." She pointed at the orange-haired teen, who was running around in circles.

The delinquent nodded. "Yeah, he just laughed evilly in that trailer," he stated.

Gwen teased, "You're not scared, are you?"

Duncan laughed, "No! Why would I? Probably the worst thing he'll do is sing a song or something."

Shrugging, Gwen entered the trailer to see Trent holding Duncan's picture of Courtney. "Um... why do you have that?" she asked, pointing at the colored photo.

"Oh, it's part of my plan," her boyfriend announced.

"Plan to what?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"To kill Duncan!" Trent yelled, glaring.

Gwen looked around the trailer, asking, "And why do you want to do that?"

"Because he's getting in the way of our relationship!" Trent screamed, hysterical.

Gwen sighed, "Trent, he's not OK, but if you really feel that way..." She breathed in deeply before saying, "We're going to have to break up."

Trent's eye twitched, not believing that Gwen just broke up with him. "Bu-bu-bu-but–" he stuttered.

Gwen hung her head, saying, "I'm sorry Trent, but this entire psycho I'm-going-to-kill-your-best-friend deal is freaking me out. And also, what's the point of killing someone just because your relationship with someone else isn't working?" She left a distraught Trent lying on the floor.

* * *

**Weird, I know. Probably the worst chapter of this story. Anyway, you should watch a totally random YouTube video, Duncan Hates His Wii. Randomness all around. Anyway, I will get the last chapter up and running soon.**

**Sorry for the delay, by the way. Two days ago my mom didn't let me on the Internet but let my sister on . Yesterday I went on a different computer that didn't have my awesome documents on it. Sorry again.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Gwen walked out of the trailer, depressed. She had broken up with Trent because he was acting like a psycho. Now what kind of reason was that? Well, there was more to it. Trent was distraught about her and Duncan's growing relationship.

Duncan noticed her less-than-happy mood and asked, "What happened?"

Gwen took a sudden interest in the ground and said in a small voice, "I broke up with him. I don't even know why I did."

Duncan said, "Maybe because you thought it was the right decision. After all, he was getting pretty freaky and all."

Gwen looked at Duncan and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Whatever," she said, smiling.

The delinquent laughed, "But it's true! The guy was about to kill me!"

"You actually thought that he was?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Duncan lied, "of... course not... I mean, why would anyone – OK, fine, I did."

Gwen smiled, saying, "I thought so."

A few hours later, Courtney became a contestant on the show. Duncan and Gwen started going out, leaving Trent in a distraught state. "But–" Trent started before being shut up by Courtney with a kiss. "Um... what just happened?" he asked after the connection was broken, staring at the former CIT.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Something I did to Duncan before he started cheating on me," she sighed.

Duncan glared at her. "I wasn't cheating on you," he growled, "I broke up with you before I started going out with–"

"Save it," Courtney said, walking away in disgust.

Trent sighed. He still liked Gwen no matter who she went out with. "Gwen, I still love you," he muttered, unknowingly being listened in on by Duncan.

Duncan laughed, "Oh, you still have feelings for her! How sweet!"

Trent glared at the green-haired delinquent. "Shut up, Duncan!" he whisper-yelled.

Duncan said, pointing a finger at the songwriter, "Second place, always!"

Trent rolled his eyes, muttering, "Whatever."

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Well? This is the last chapter. So sad... anyway, sorry that it's sooo short and all, but I couldn't find a good ending to it. Well, at least you know why I named this story Second Place, Always now. In better news, I will be starting a new story (YAYS) and I have no idea what it will be called; just look for "Sarah Palin" in the title. There will be seven chapters, one for each day of the week. Yes, it is a DxG story, but there is a good amount of TxG for all you TxG fans out there. There will be my OC, Sarah Palin (not the governor of Alaska) who is Chris' cousin. Weird, but it'll be awesome! I'm starting to write the third chapter on paper, and I need to type the first and second. They're, like, six to eight pages long. So wait for that! I'd also like to thank some people; all the people who reviewed and my sister, who desperately tried to give me good story plots that didn't work out so well once I started working on them. Also, if you've read this far, I'm proud of you.**


End file.
